


Bitter Are The Wars Between Sisters

by PastelLimes



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, Schism involved, Sibling feud, Theodora's name is Solitude, Woman's name is Camaraderie, because parallels, not much really happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelLimes/pseuds/PastelLimes
Summary: At the base of the VFD headquarters, two sisters suffer a schism after a treacherous offer.~~~Theodora Needs More Content, the short story basically





	Bitter Are The Wars Between Sisters

**bitter are the wars between sisters**

 

Theodora slammed the car door, spatting a curse between tightly grit teeth. Her sister, Camaraderie, glowered at her from the other door of the roadster, arms crossed and face bitter, taught with disappointment. 

“I’m offering you a chance, Solitude,” Camaraderie said, a sharp nail tapping the car door’s handle. 

“It’s  _ Theodora _ !” The youngest cried in irritation, stamping her foot against the permafrost. 

“I don’t care! You have been and always will be Solitude to me. Now listen here,” Camaraderie rounded the beaten, green roadster with frightening composure and speed, and once she towered over Theodora, she spat downwards. “You are refusing to be with me, to make me proud. To bring down those snobby, righteous fools.”

Theodora’s hands warped into fists, the fabric of her leather gloves tightening, and became aquiver with anger. Her mind raced a thousand miles per second, sending her into a whirlwind of what-ifs and what-thens. Glaring deep into her elder sister’s, narrow, hawk-sharp eyes, Theodora murmured softly, barely audible with restraint, “I don’t want to make you proud. Your approval does not define me.”

“I think it does, Solitude, because you crave praise, approval, a pat on back ‘good-job’. You’ve become soft. You’ve become weak, not sensible! Wise up Solitude!” A cold breeze broke the stunned, irked silence between the two sisters, rustling the wild curls of both women and shuttering the large glass windows of the Valley of Four Drafts HQ. The bitter wind bit Theodora’s bones beneath her trench coat, and the tear that welled in her eyes threatened to freeze. 

“Wise up to what? That you want to recruit me to do evil? To be a spy for your gain? All you have ever done to me is use me, lie to me, and scam me!” 

Camaraderie gasped, her sharp face contorting hideously with shock and disgust. “I have been nothing but good to you, Solitude. All my life who stood by your side?”

“E did!”

“E is a fraud and a liar! He believes in the ‘human tradition’, but Solitude, do you really prefer lies over the bitter, but justified truth?”

Theodora deeply scowled, taking a timid step backward. “Murder and fire is not the truth. It is the cursed, wicked lie.” Theodora was shocked by the own control, the sensible quiet of her voice, and Theodora knocked herself into quiet. Before she could blink behind the purple-gray lenses of her sunglasses, Theodora’s head was jerked to the left by a vicious slap. Theodora’s mouth was left agape, inhaling a trembling mouthful of cold, bitter mountain air. A dull sting rose on the apple of her right cheek. From the corner of her eye, Camaraderie’s hand was being swatted in the air, shaking out the retaliating throb from committing a strike upon the creamy skin of family. 

“I will say it again,” Camaraderie started, voice low, dangerously so, calm, “On my side, the side of the justified truth, the oncoming revenge, you will be loved and treasured, people will worship the ground you walk on as long as you leave a path of destruction and fire.” Her cold hand cupped Theodora’s face and forcefully craned it so that her little sister was pathetically looking up at her, eyes red with tears and face purple with a growing bruise. “By my side, at my whim, you will have greatness in your palms, the sugar bowl at your feet, and armies of devoted volunteers ready to spill blood for your cause, my cause.” Camaraderie yanked Theodora towards her, hard enough to make Theodora press her palms against her sister’s collarbones to support her ruined balance. “ _ Our cause _ .”  

Theodora’s bottom lip trembled. An ineffable feeling bubbled in Theodora’s gut as her sister’s nails dug into her face, sure to leave little red crescent moons, and as Camaraderie pursed her lips together. Facing the disappointment, Theodora’s heart broke, or what was left to be broken. With one strong, emotional shove, Theodora parted herself from her sister’s abrasive hold. 

“No.” Theodora tried to keep herself cromulent in her emotions. 

Camaraderie’s scowl deepened, becoming an abyss of rage. “No?” Her foot tapped the packed, cold earth. “Solitude,”

Theodora held up a stern hand. “It’s  _ Theodora  _ to you. Now get away from me. Run back to your collection of misguided, non-sensible idiots and never come back here again.” With a defiant pause, Theodora took a step forward. “If I ever see you again, I will be livid. And come that time, it would have to be a cold day in hell for me to show you any mercy.” Her peace made, Theodora locked her roadster, shoving the keys into the depths of her coat pocket, and stormed to the large stairs leading up to the HQ. Upon reaching the steps, Theodora cast a look over her shoulder, the wind luckily blowing her rats-nest curls out of her face. Camaraderie still stood by Theodora’s green roadster, fists at her side, glaring fire and daggers up at her little sister. 

“You are going to regret turning me down someday, Solitude.” 

Stopping on the steps, Theodora turned around and silently gazed out at Camaraderie. Without a word, Theodora turned back around and ascended the steps. Upon entering the HQ, Theodora shut the door with her back and wept, for the first time in many bitter years. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so uhhh I love Theodora and I'm procrastinating on "The Worse Has Happened" so have a blatant headcanon fest in the form of weak, pitiful, 2D angst!!!


End file.
